


Curiosity, perhaps?

by enkelimagnus



Series: RarePair Challenge [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Asking Out, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: “You’re that other fightey one, aren’t you?”Aline looks up from her beer, towards where someone has just talked, seemingly towards her.----------Maia asks out Aline.
Relationships: Aline Penhallow/Maia Roberts
Series: RarePair Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732636
Kudos: 4
Collections: Shadowhunters Challenges - Rare Pairs





	Curiosity, perhaps?

“You’re that other fightey one, aren’t you?”

Aline looks up from her beer, towards where someone has just talked, seemingly towards her. 

The woman’s standing, leaning against the booth table next to Aline’s. It’s not Aline’s first time in aki’s but it’s the first time she sees this woman. She’s not very tall, curvy with copper skin and a head full of kinky black curls styled in an afro that draws a halo around her face. 

A little smile tugs on her lips and Aline finds it attractive. It’s just on the edge of sarcastic, using that as a cover to hide something else. Curiosity, perhaps. 

Aline chuckles. “That’s one hell of a description.” 

The woman nods, crossing her arms and watching her with interest. Scars on her neck. Werewolf, probably. 

“Jace doesn’t exactly spend hours waxing poetic about his friends’ appearance,” she replies. “I was just told that one of his childhood friends is a Chinese girl that I might get along with. Since we’re both the… ‘fightey’ type.” 

So she’s friends with Jace… Aline goes back through her recent conversations with Jace and though there are many surrounding work, there’s also something about a girl… a werewolf. Mary? No. Maia.

“He’s told me about you too, actually,” Aline chuckles. “Maia. Alpha of the New York Pack, and owner of this… fine establishment.”

It’s pretty quiet around, and Aline definitely enjoys it. She can just eat her salad in peace, and maybe drink a beer. She’s just finished her shift, and it’s later, very late. An hour where usually only the vampires are alive. Taki’s 24/7, made so everyone can always have a place to have a bite. 

“That’s me,” Maia smiles, and slides into the seat across from Aline. There’s a beer in her hand too. 

“Aline Penhallow,” Aline introduces herself. “Direct Clave liaison with the New York Institute. I’ve been there for… a couple of months.” 

Maia nods. “I’ve heard about you coming in. Unfortunately, some of the patrons are still a little suspicious of unknown Shadowhunters.”

Aline understands. The Downworlders and the Clave do not have a happy history. She wouldn’t expect anyone to stop looking out for themselves, just because the Clave made a couple of promises. She trusts Alec will make it so the promises aren’t forgotten, but they can never be sure. 

“I’m only here for some food and a beer,” she points out. “I hope that’ll reassure them.”

Maia smiles. “I’ll make sure everyone’s aware you’re not here to arrest them. How’s the food?” 

“It’s good,” Aline points out, eating another forkful. She’s almost done with the salad anyway, and halfway with her beer. She wishes the woman had come up earlier.

They’re silent for a moment. Maia watches Aline with intense, beautiful dark eyes and Aline finds herself blushing under the attention. She’s not one to usually be embarrassed, but Maia has an energy… a strength in the way she looks at her. It makes a shiver run down Aline’s spine. And it makes her wonder if Maia’s as intense when she looks at her partners, in bed.

“We don’t know each other well, Aline,” Maia says after a while, her voice dragging on Aline’s name, testing it out. “But I would like to ask you out, if you’re up for it.”

It doesn’t take long for Aline to smile back and say yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Shoot me an ask or a DM on my tumblr @enkelimagnus, or reach me on my Twitter @enkelimagnus!  
> I have anons on and curiouscat so don't be shy!
> 
> If you're interesting in a Shadowhunters server not focused on Malec, come and check out Everything But The Institute Sink! https://discord.gg/hXekdtM


End file.
